


To the girl

by Multifandomness_101



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomness_101/pseuds/Multifandomness_101





	To the girl

To the girl with fire in her eyes

I can’t pinpoint the day we met, it was probably when we were in Concert Band. We’ve danced around each other our entire lives, more than I ever realized.

You and I have known of each other since childhood, but we became really close in ninth grade, through band and gym class; you and Emma were the only ones I would be willing to room with. 

I was a lonely kid.

I was never anyone’s first choice. 

In middle school, my so-called friends literally ran away from me; hell, it became a cruel running joke. 

Everyone had someone they were closer with, someone they were more comfortable with. 

I’ve never been extraordinary.

I don’t have any remarkable traits.

My looks are decent, my talents are okay, and my schoolwork is mediocre at best.

But you, you are incredible. You’re passionate and stick to your beliefs. You’re confident and trust yourself. You’re strong and independent and responsible and reliable. You’re funny and tell stories and aren’t afraid of getting dirt under your nails. You’re a total social butterfly and still know who to trust and rely on.

But you are flawed. 

You have depression and anxiety. (Mental illness isn’t pretty.)

You overwork yourself, physically and emotionally.

You call a store that mainly focuses on Buddhist practices and Wicca practices “the hippy store”

You use the word “girl” as an insult and then back out when I ask you about it.

I’ve heard what I perceived to be slut-shaming come from you, internalized and otherwise.

You outed me to an entire shuttle bus of band students when I gave you permission to tell *one* person.

You use violence as a means to solve arguments between family members and then justify it with “it’s how we do things” or “it’s normal for us” or “it’s just how we grew up”

You “don’t agree with feminism”, and it seems to me that you aren’t really putting in the effort to understand what it means

 

And yet here I am.

Stuck with feelings for you, which are definitely not platonic.

And still hating myself.


End file.
